


Missed Me (Kiss Me)

by rachoid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachoid/pseuds/rachoid
Summary: “Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!” Donghyuck had called out on the day he and Jaemin first met in elementary school.“Okay, bet.” Jaemin says many years later when Donghyuck jokingly repeats it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Missed Me (Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on here but my first for the NCT fandom so hi hello~  
> I got the idea for this from watching a jacksepticeye video of him playing the game _Maneater_ and for whatever reason I immediately thought of this pairing lol so here we are.  
> It's super short and just cute fluff but I like how it turned out! (And yes, I just posted my first fic the other day but this one was already finished and I was eager to share it lmao)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ❤️

Even at six years old, Jaemin Na took one look at Donghyuck Lee and knew that he was something special. It was the first day of elementary school, and his class had finally been let out for recess. As he had moved schools after kindergarten, Jaemin had spent the day completely overwhelmed by his new environment. But to a six-year-old, a playground is a playground, and little Jaemin felt more sure of himself under the heat of the August sun and surrounded by the excited squeals of his classmates. 

He was making his way to the edge of the playground toward the swings when a loud shriek of laughter rang out, catching his attention. Turning to the grassy area nearby, Jaemin immediately spotted the source of the noise—a small boy with tanned skin and round cheeks running around among the other kids. They were playing some kind of game with a rubber ball, the kind of game that children make up where there aren’t really any rules and they just laugh and tire themselves out. Something drew Jaemin to the loud boy, and he eagerly bounded over to join the group.

Come to find out, the game was similar to dodge ball, and the loud boy’s name was Donghyuck. He told Jaemin about the game with a wide grin, excitedly welcoming the newcomer and even introducing him to another boy named Jeno—who Donghyuck said was his brother but was actually his cousin.

When the game resumed, Jaemin worked up a sweat running around the field with Donghyuck and the other kids, squealing when the person with the ball came too close or tried to hit him with it. Jaemin eventually found himself with the ball after being hit, so naturally he focused his attack on Donghyuck. The other boy quickly realized he was being singled out and did his best to outrun Jaemin.

Jaemin, after getting close enough, finally took aim at Donghyuck, tossing the ball as hard as his little arms would allow. To Jaemin’s dismay, the other boy managed to dodge his throw, sending the ball across the grassy field toward the fence. Realizing his victory, Donghyuck’s face lit up in satisfaction.

“Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!” Donghyuck called out, childishly teasing.

Back then, Jaemin simply pouted at the taunt before running to get the ball back and trying again.

***

“Can you believe we’ve been friends for twelve years?” Jaemin asks before unwrapping another Starburst and popping it in his mouth.

Donghyuck snorts, standing up from his bed in their shared dorm room. “No, I can’t believe I put up with your ass for this long.”

“Hey!” Jaemin shouts indignantly. “It’s me that has to put up with you!”

Donghyuck pauses in the space between their beds. “Okay, but was I the one who almost burnt down our dorm three days after move-in trying to make _ramen?”_

“Shut up, it was an accident!” Jaemin reaches for his pile of discarded pink Starbursts, blindly grabbing one and chucking it toward Donghyuck.

Even from his relatively close position near the desk, Donghyuck sees the candy coming and barely manages to avoid it, the sound of it hitting the floor behind him reverberating in the room as he turns to Jaemin to gloat. Maybe it’s just because of Jaemin bringing up the length of their friendship, but he’s immediately reminded of the day they met.

“Ha, missed me! You know what that means—you gotta kiss me.” Donghyuck jokes, harkening back to his taunt on their first day of elementary school, a day permanently etched in both their memories.

Immediately, he feels the atmosphere shift. Jaemin doesn’t say anything, keeping his eyes on Donghyuck, but stands from his bed and walks over until the two are standing face to face. Donghyuck is sure his confusion is evident as Jaemin’s mouth slowly turns up in a smirk.

“Okay,” Jaemin says. “bet.”

The words barely register to Donghyuck before Jaemin is leaning in, connecting their lips. Maybe out of reflex (or maybe something else), he gives in, relaxing into the kiss. Jaemin’s hand reaches up, gently cupping his cheek. Shockingly, Donghyuck finds that kissing his best friend isn’t all that unpleasant—his lips are soft and he tastes like the Starbursts he was just eating. In fact, it’s quite… nice. The kiss doesn’t last long, but Donghyuck isn’t the one to pull away.

When Jaemin looks at him, Donghyuck can feel the heat rising to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Well, I certainly follow through, don’t I?” The other jokes, and the atmosphere returns to normal.

Donghyuck gets a rush of courage, slipping back into his usual demeanor. He hums, pretending to think for a moment.

“You did this time… But,” Donghyuck grins. “I think you still owe me another kiss from when we were kids.”

A brief look of surprise flashes over Jaemin’s features before he smiles knowingly, stepping closer. Donghyuck eagerly reaches out, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as Jaemin’s hands find his waist. Just like that, their lips connect again, the action seeming as natural as breathing.

And if they continue even after Jaemin makes up his owed kisses, well… Donghyuck certainly doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are appreciated, and if you want to you can follow me on Twitter: @rachxjoon 💕


End file.
